Keymon
•40% Aurorian •12% Terran Patriarchal •13% Luthori |ethnic_other = 40% Felugu 3% Hutorian 2%Luthoriansan 2% Canrailles 3% Other ethnicity |ethnic_group = 50% Ammuntagnu |demonym = Keymonite |regime = Military Junta |governing_body = General Assembly |HoStitle = Próedros (President) |leader1 = |CoGtitle = |area = 300,900 km² |population = 19,945,294(4531) |gdp_capita = $14,735 (4531) |gdp_total = $200 Billion(4432) |est_date = 4531 (Current Military Junta) |currency = Keymon Dollar ($) (KED) |summer_time = GMT +3 |timezone = GMT +2 |drives_on = Right |calling_code = +40 |Internet TLD = .ky |organizations = World Congress Seleyan Economic Area |otl = |motto_lang = Selucian |governing_bodytitle = Senate |HoSname = Alexander I Fabianus Hyginos |CoGname = Fabianus Hyginos |CoA = Keymonseal.PNG|seal = DRH.png|coa = DRH.png|no_CoA = DRH.png|flag_caption = Flag of Keymon|coa_caption = Emblem of Keymon}} Keymon, officially the Democratic Republic of Keymon, is an island country situated in the Mad Dog Ocean between the shores of Hobrazia and Likatonia. In 2103, an island was formed after major volcanic activity began in the Mad Dog Ocean.It is accepted that the Keymon people migrated from present day Seleya and Artania. They settled the mountains, beaches, fields, and river systems of Keymon, and began farms full of papaya, bananas, kiwis, pineapples, mangoes, avocado, coconuts, and nutmeg. From the realm of Keymon was a loose confederation of different Keymon tribes. Those living by the sea lived mostly off of fishing, mercantilism, and piratry, and soon the Keymonite became famous for their ship craftsman, which were among the fastest and strongest of their time. It is the smallest nation on Terra both in terms of size and population. Its area is 300,900 km² meaning it is just half the size of the Selucian province of Uleroth. Keymon's population is 19.9 million, the smallest in the world outside of Dovani. Etymology Dolgarian explorer Bryce Leigh named the island Keymon upon its settlement by his expedition team in 2103. It is thought that "Key-" refers either to the importance of the island as a place of rest to travellers between Likatonia and Hobrazia or the island's geographical shape which resembles a short, small key. The ending "-mon" is a shortening of the Canrillaise word "montagne", meaning "mountain". Large, single mountains are present in the centres of the north and south of the islands. Geography Geography of Klavia Government Government of Keymon Defence The Keymon Armed Forces, is divided into three co-dependent branches The branches are the Department of the Navy, the Department of the Air Force,and the Department of Civil Defense. The Klavian Armed Forces is within the Ministry of Defence which is tasked with the defence of the realm, the sovereign and his interests, and protection from foreign elements. Law enforcement Law Enforcement of Keymon Economy Economy of Keymon/Klavia Infrastructure The infrastructure of Klavia Okeano is not midly developed. The entire island is not connected by a road system or alternate transportation networks. Instead the nation is divided into four different highway and road systems that are seperate and all connect to major cities on the coast as creating roads through the mountains that divide Klavia is too expenisve and difficult. However plans are being made to create a national connected highway system. Education The education system is moderately developed in the nation. Mandatory attendance has increased the literacy rate up to 94% percent. The education system is required to give education in all S.T.E.M fields and in basic economics. Demographics » Ammuntagnu (Corsican) - 50% »Felugu (Sardinian) - 40% » Hutorian (Canadian/Australian)- 3% » Luthorian (English) - 2% » Canrillaise (French) - 2% » Other- 3% Culture Upon the Luthorian colonisation of the island and the surrounding areas, Luthorian settlers found there way into the islands territories, shaping the modern Keymon language and culture. Regional languages have and still exist, marking a large difference between multiple regions. In the past, the colonial government for long periods of time has suppressed individual languages and promoted Luthorian as the sole language. Hosianism is the largest religion in Keymon due to Keymon’s adoption of Hosianism from Luthorian colonialism. The dominant language in Keymon is Luthorian (English) but the vast majority of people also speak Ammuntagnun (Corsican). The most common minority language is Felugun (Sardinian) *Luthorian (English) *Ammuntagnun (Corsican) *Felugun (Sardinian) *Canrillaise (French) Religion 65% Hosianism (Christianity) -40% Aurorian Patriarchal Church (Roman Catholic Church + Russian Orthodox Church) - 12% Terran Patriarchal Church (Eastern Orthodoxy + Slavic Paganism) - 13% Holy Luthori Church (Bishopal/Church of England) 15% Religio Seluciana (Roman Paganism) 10% Agnostic/Unobservant 5% Atheist 2% Ahmadism (Islam) 3% Other Religions (Yeudi/Seleyan/Other) History History of Keymon Public Holidays Overall (Darnussian Style) External links * Keymon's Particracy Page * Keymon News Service Category:Seleya Category:Countries Category:Keymon